This invention relates to an improved process for dyeing fiberglass. In a particular aspect this invention relates to the step of coating the fiberglass with dyeable composition then exposing the coated fiberglass to the dye.
Fiberglass is a woven fabric made from yarn spun from hair-like strands of glass. The glass is inert to most substances and does not accept dyes. It is conventional to coat the fiberglass with a thermosetting resin which accepts the dye. This process has been relatively successful, but it suffers from several disadvantages. The thermosetting resins previously used were not sufficiently insoluble to permit the fabric to be repeatedly dry-cleaned and therefore had to be laundered. Another difficulty is that of "crocking" which results from friction causing loss of the dyed coating from the surface. Another problem was the color of the baked resin. It was essential that the resin be pale in color after curing so that it would not distort the colors of the dyes.